will nick die
by jimjam
Summary: nick get's attacked by 12 men
1. IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN

C.S.I WILL NICK DIE  
  
DIS: I don't own any of the characters from C.S.I but I do own the ones that I create in the duration of this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Nick gets attacked – C.S.I. Miami Crossover.  
  
Everyone in the staff break room having coffee and chatting when Grissom enters. "Here's tonight's assignments everyone" he says.  
  
"Catherine and Warwick, we have a de-comp in a casino trash bin. Nick, you've got a homicide in the desert. Brass will meet you there. Sara, you've maxed out on field overtime again so you'll be helping Greg in the lab and finishing the paperwork. I'm off to a convention."  
  
Nick says, "So you mean I'm working solo. Cool. Bug convention again."  
  
"Maggots and how they can help determine the cause of death. Right everyone, get to work."  
  
Nick got up to leave and Sara turns to him, "Please be careful Nick. We don't want another Holly Gribbs."  
  
"I will Sara you know me." With that he left.  
  
Nick is driving along a deserted road on his way to the crime scene. He pulls over to answer a call on his cell-phone. As he does the phone stops ringing. He is about to start the engine when he notices a car pulling up in front of his and the passengers getting out. Thinking that they may need help he winds down his window and waits as they approach the SUV.  
  
The driver walks up to Nick's window and says, "Remember me mate?"  
  
"No, should I" answers Nick.  
  
"Yeah, you should. You and your girlfriend got my brother locked up for life six months ago. You said that he killed a classroom full of kids at the high school."  
  
"I remember. How could I forget a crime scene like that?"  
  
"My brother is innocent and he got life because of what you said the evidence showed."  
  
"He did it alright mate," replies Nick, "the evidence doesn't lie."  
  
The driver replies, "I know my brother didn't kill those kids because I did and now I'm going to make sure you can't tell anyone." At this the driver signals to someone behind Nick's SUV.  
  
Nick looks in the rear-view and sees another two cars both full. The passengers in the cars begin to get out and Nick does a quick head count. "Twelve, in total," Nick thinks, "I'm going to need some help and there doesn't seem to me much of that around here."  
  
Nick reaches for his cell-phone and as he does the driver from the first car pulls the door open and drags Nick out of the SUV. "By the way the name is Luca. In case you needed to know the name of the man who is going to make sure that you get put away for life."  
  
Nick begins to struggle with Luca and the last thing he notices is someone bringing an iron bar down towards his head.  
  
Nick comes to about an hour later and a look of terror comes into his eyes as he realises that he is staring into the barrel of his own gun.  
  
GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. 


	2. will nick die part two

Will nick die part two?  
  
Chapter two  
  
As nick is looking down the barrel of his own gun and all he could hear is luca saying you will be sorry for putting my little brother in jail you little fu*ker  
  
This is the time you beg for your life as he pleaded with luca to stop and I can make a deal with you luca please stop you don't have to do this .  
  
Its to late for a deal its pay back time what do you wan me to do I will do any thing just say I will do any thing please just tell me what I can do.  
  
Good there is some thing you can do phone your girl friend Sara to come hear I have a score to settle with hur as well as you I can kill two birds with one  
  
There is no way in hell I will phone sara you can never get me to phone sara  
  
Fine I will page hurl * page * hey sexy can you please come and help me please sara I really need some help  
  
She will never come luca I no sara to well  
  
Sara was driving down a long desart road to get to nick's crime sceen as she was on hur way she seen 3 suv's at nick's crme sceen sara was worried whats going on  
  
As she arrived at the crime scene she seen nick tied to a chair and she was going to help nick but some one hit Sara over the head with a metal poll  
  
As sara came to all she could see is a lot of men around hurl and nick she was getting scared of what they are going to do to us  
  
Luca said do you rember me sara how could I I forget you you brother kill all they children no it was me you stupid bit*h  
  
I have a surprised for you and he pulled out sara's gun and shot nick so the csi will think It was sara that killed nick  
  
Sara let out a big screem of hurt and nick was bleeding and the men left them but no be for shoting nick agen .  
  
This is my first chapter that I have done on my own please give me advice on how to in prove on my this thanks  
  
I would love 10 reviews thanks 


	3. will nick die part three

Will nick Die part three

Chapter three

As nick was lying on the ground bleeding really heavily after being shot again he was loosing consciousness then the men came back and they took nick to an old shed near the house and then they opened the doors to the shed in the shed there was an old tractor that has not been used for ten years or so the men shouted Luca come hear and then Luca said "what is it Leroy "

Leroy said, " What are we going to do with him

" Luca said " we will put him in hear

" Luca pulled back a old sheet that was on he floor of the shed to reveal a trap door and he unlocked the trap door and then luca opened it in side there was a skeleton of a person then Luca said to Leroy

" Put him in there and lock the door so he can not get out "

Luca and Leroy where walking away from the shed and Leroy said,

" What are we going to do with the other CSI?

Luca said

" We will take her with us but not before calling Gill Grissom "

Leroy said

" Who will call him "?

Luca said

" We will get CSI Sara Sidle to call her boss "

Luca walked over to Sara and he lifted he up and he said

" Miss Sidle you're going to make a phone call to your boss Mr Gill Grissom "

Sara said

" Why will I phone my boss "?

Luca said

" Because your going to tell him that Nick is nearly dead and u will never find and that we are going to kill you as well "

Sara said

" That will never work Grissom nose me better than that "

Luca said

" I will take that risk Miss Sidle "

Luca gave Sara her cell phone and told her to phone her boss and Sara took the cell phone and then she was started to dial the number for the lab

Sara was waiting for Grissom to answer the phone but it goes straight to the answer phone

Sara said

" Its has gone to the answer phone what will I do? "

Luca said

" Leave a message for him then "

Sara was leaving a message for Grissom

Sara said

" Hi Grissom its Sara I have a message for you it is from Luca Jackson he told me to tell you that nick was nearly dead and they are going to kill me as well.

Sara hangs up and hands the phone back to luca

Luca said

" Leroy tie her back up and put her in the trunk "

As Leroy tied Sara up again he tried to feel her chest and then Sara kicked him between the legs then Leroy hit Sara over the head Sara fell to the ground

Luca said

" What happened "?

Leroy said

" She kicked me in the balls so I hit her over the head that's all "

Leroy picked Sara up and put her in the trunk and then Luca and Leroy driven away down the road and then they disappeared in the distance.

Back at the lab

Ecklie was walking past Grissom's office and he had noticed that he had a message on the answer machine so Ecklie went in to Grissom's office and he listens to the message and then he deleted the message from the answer machine and then Ecklie walked of Grissom's office and down to his office

Brass was looking for Grissom to find out if there are any leads on the case

Brass found Grissom and he said

" Gill have u heard anything from Nick or Sara "

Grissom said

" No I have not heard anything I am really worried about them "

Just then Grissom resaved a parcel Grissom opened the parcel to find a tape and a letter

The letter said

Dear Mr Grissom

I hope u are looking for your CSI'S well hears a tape for you and your team to watch I hope you Really like it because this is the last time u will see Nick and Sara alive.

Grissom called the team in to the break room and Grissom said I have something for you all to watch

Grissom puts the tape on and to there horror they see someone raping Sara and some one shooting Nick

Grissom turned the tape off and he said

" We can not deal with this on our own so I have asked for help from the Miami "

Warrick said

" Who is it "?

Just then LT Horatio Caine

Grissom said

" Team this is LT Horatio Caine he is going to help us to find nick and Sara."

Back to Sara

Sara was lying on a dirty old bed and then luca had come back he was touching her body again she was saying

" Please don't hurt me again please "

But luca raped Sara again Sara was now bleeding from where Luca raped her and Luca just left her there and he got back in the S.U.V and went away and left Sara for dead.

Can I say a big thanks to all who help me do this and a big thanks to sarasidle3 Sara Stokes14 Corporal Cupcake


End file.
